I feel you, Lily Evans
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • James Potter precisou dos cinco sentidos para entender que Lily Evans era completa e indubitavelmente dele. - JamesxLily - Presente pra Doom, AS Fluffy do 6v •


**# N/A:** A fic é ligeiramente Realidade Alternativa. É só ignorar que Lily e James tiveram aquele encontro desastroso no trem, que fica tudo certo.

**# Nota para Doom:** Minha linda, eu adorei TANTO ter te tirado nesse AS, você não sabe o quanto! Bem, eu tentei utilizar as duas imagens, mas uma delas, a do pôr-do-sol, realmente não deu. Onde eu queria encaixá-la, deixaria a cena artificial e clichê. A outra, no entanto, eu não usei completamente. Usei mais o modo como o casal estava na foto do que o cenário todo em si. E, sabe o que é mais engraçado? Antes desse AS, metade dessa fic já estava pronta e a cena final, curiosamente, era igualzinha à foto que você escolheu. Enfim. Esclarecimentos feitos, espero que goste 3

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

James Potter não _viu_ Lily Evans pela primeira vez, ele a _ouviu_.

Ele estava no trem acompanhado de alguns meninos da sua idade, indo para Hogwarts pela primeira vez e Peter, um garoto que acabara de conhecer, lhes contava sobre sua tia Mafalda, que tinha um nabo crescendo no umbigo. Em meio às gargalhadas dos outros garotos, ele ouviu uma feminina, um pouco estridente demais, vinda do compartimento vizinho e causada por alguma outra piada.

Sirius diria, anos mais tarde, que James parecia meio retardado naquela hora, olhando embevecido para o nada, como se estivesse procurando algum animal voador que só ele via.

E James diria, também anos mais tarde, que, quando aquela risada chegou ali, ele quase pôde vê-la, como um gás venenoso, entrando pelas frestas da porta, se alastrando vagarosa, porém incisivamente por baixo das poltronas, subindo em espirais amarelo-ouro e se enrolando pra entrar nos ouvidos dos presentes.

"Que risada escandalosa.", comentou Peter, franzindo as sobrancelhas, aparentemente desgostoso por ter sua piada interrompida. "De quem será?"

Como se quisesse importuná-lo por ofendê-la, a risada tilintou novamente e, dessa vez, se fosse possível, ainda com mais força. E quando entrou pelas frestas, parecia querer se espalhar com maior rapidez, como se tivesse a intenção de estourar o primeiro tímpano que encontrasse.

Nesse momento, James Potter teve vontade de sair pelo trem à procura da dona da risada e, dançando, ajoelhar a seus pés e pedir por favor, por favor, _pare _de rir, assim você me enlouquece...mas antes, acho que mais uma gargalhada não faria mal.

(James só ficou sabendo que aquela risada pertencia à Lily Evans quando, no Natal daquele mesmo ano, Sirius começou a cantar canções típicas só de cueca no Salão Comunal)

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

James Potter percebeu que estava gostando de Lily Evans quando tinha treze anos e um prato de torta de maçã a sua frente. É claro que, na época, não disse nada a seus amigos. Ele não queria parecer um babaca por causa de uma garota. É claro também que, pouco tempo depois, seus amigos perceberam.

Ela viera até onde o garoto estava sentado, inclinando-se entre ele e Peter nos bancos da mesa da Grifinória, segurando um livro grosso e encarando Remus, do outro lado da mesa.

"Olá, Potter, Black, Pettigrew.", a ruiva cumprimentou, parecendo muito encabulada ao acenar com a cabeça. Ela deveria chamá-los pelo sobrenome? O instante de dúvida passou. "Remus, eu _finalmente_ encontrei.", completou, sorrindo para Lupin (James sentiu uma pontadinha de inveja). "Pode ficar o tempo que precisar com ele."

Lily então se inclinou levemente, esticando o braço para pegar uma tortinha de abóbora na mesa. Seu braço roçou no de James, deixando-o queimando naquele local. O garoto sentiu seu perfume. Era algo almiscarado, misturando-se com o cheiro de terra molhada, porque eles estiveram nas estufas em Herbologia e, depois, juntando-se com o aroma da tortinha que ela segurava. Aquela mistura de odores enrolou-se, como uma corda e começou a enforcar James. Ele decidiu que valeria a pena morrer sentindo o cheiro de Lily Evans.

E, por fim, a menina riu, como se pegar aquela tortinha fosse um ato travesso da sua parte.

"Obrigado, Lily.", Lupin agradeceu, pegando o livro da mão da garota, que saiu, acenando brevemente com a mão livre, a outra ocupada com o doce. A corda subitamente desenrolou-se chateada do pescoço de James, a quem decididamente queria enforcar.

(James, mais tarde, descobriria que o cheiro da pele suada de Lily Evans, depois de uma luta de que ela, graças a Deus, saíra viva, era imensamente melhor)

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

James Potter viu com clareza Lily Evans naquela tarde de outono, saindo do Três Vassouras. Ou ele era muito tapado para perceber, ou o verão separados fizera a sua parte, mas o corpo dela era _espetacular_. Sirius lhe dera como resposta a esse comentário que não era bem tudo isso, a garota em questão nem tinha curvas. James nunca gostara de curvas, mesmo.

Ela parecia radiante, recostada na frente do bar, sorrindo aos transeuntes e mexendo periodicamente na meia ¾. Vez ou outra, lançava um olhar exasperado para a porta do estabelecimento, como se esperasse alguém e, quando fazia isso, sua trança ruiva pulava para trás e depois novamente para a frente do ombro, de um modo que James só poderia classificar como poético. O distintivo de monitora brilhava como nunca no seu peito. Ele tinha certeza que, se chegasse perto o suficiente, encontraria muitas sardas pontilhadas naquelas bochechas rosadas pelo vento frio que soprava.

James, depois de uma bem colocada revirada de olhos de Sirius, escondeu-se atrás de uma casa para poder continuar a vê-la sem ser visto. Perdido como estava em reparar nas pernas que saíam por baixo da saia, ele não poderia reparar que Severus Snape se aproximava da menina.

Snape e Lily Evans conversaram cordialmente durante algum tempo, no que rapidamente evoluiu para uma discussão. James sabia que os dois não se falavam desde o ano passado. O sonserino, então, saiu apressado, deixando uma Lily aflita para trás, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

James estava prestes a ir lá, perguntar se ela estava bem, quando a porta do bar se abriu e a ruiva atirou-se por cima de Jacob McGregor, um setimoanista da Corvinal. Ele passou um braço pela cintura da namorada e a outra mão limpou as lágrimas das suas bochechas.

Ele, que a amava desde...não sei, _muito_ tempo, é quem deveria estar lá, admirando a beleza dos cílios alourados, grudados uns nos outros por causa das lágrimas, e acariciando a pele coberta de sardas pequenininhas!

(McGregor, que foi dispensando algumas semanas depois daquela cena, morreria de inveja caso soubesse que muito tempo depois, James Potter sabia o lugar de cada sarda que cobria o corpo de Lily Evans)

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

Era uma noite de sexta-feira, pouco antes do Natal, o céu estava coberto por nuvens de neve e James sentiu o gosto de Lily Evans pela primeira vez. Na realidade, ele imaginou que sentiu.

Os Marotos estavam todos em detenção, por terem enfeitiçado os troféus para perseguirem um garoto da Lufa-Lufa. James estivera em outra detenção quando isso aconteceu, portanto, não tinha responsabilidade nessa infração do regulamento. Por isso, o garoto resolveu matar o resto da noite com seu esporte favorito, depois do quadribol: observar Lily Evans lendo.

Ela jogava constantemente os cabelos para trás, que caíam em cima do livro, atrapalhando a leitura. O garoto sempre se perguntava por que, se o cabelo a incomodava tanto, Lily não o prendia, mas, de qualquer modo, os cabelos soltos ficavam bem melhor nela. A lareira crepitava, esquentando o Salão e lançando sombras estranhas e douradas sobre o rosto da menina. Evans, pelo visto, se irritou com esse calor, porque tirou o cachecol azul e jogou no chão a seu lado.

"Lily!"

O observador e a observada viraram-se ao mesmo tempo. Mary McDonald, uma das amigas da garota, trazia um pratinho cheio de doces em direção à ruiva. Ambas começaram a conversar sobre algo sério, que James não conseguia entender, enquanto comiam o que Mary havia trazido. Ele entreouviu o nome de Snape depois de um tempo.

Então, Lily, com as sobrancelhas franzidas de concentração, colocou um tablete rosa na boca pequena entreaberta, mastigando vagarosamente, como se pensasse sobre o sabor daquilo.

James esperou que todos da Casa fossem dormir e afanou um dos doces cor-de-rosa que sobrara no pratinho em cima da mesa. Ele esperava que, pelo menos desse jeito, conseguisse sentir o gosto de Lily Evans na sua boca. E ela tinha gosto de morango com chantilly.

(James Potter descobriu, algumas semanas mais tarde, que Lily Evans não tinha gosto de morango com chantilly, pelo menos não naquele momento. Era algo mais parecido com chocolate quente e lágrimas e isso era imensamente melhor, porque era _real_)

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

James Potter entrou na sede da Ordem da Fênix, sujo, machucado e inteiramente ferrado, mas antes de qualquer coisa, ele queria abraçar Lily Evans e assegurá-la de que tudo estava bem com ele, mas acima de tudo, assegurar a si mesmo que tudo estava bem _com ela_.

Sirius informou-o, rouco e bêbado, como sempre estava desde que Marlene morrera, de que Lily estava no andar de cima.

O rapaz, então, subiu as escadas, arfando, os lampejos verdes que vira ainda marcados na sua retina. Olhou vagamente nas duas primeiras portas que encontrou, embora não esperasse encontrá-la ali. Sabia que a namorada gostava de passar o tempo em que não batalhava observando o céu pela varanda. No entanto, quando passou pela porta do banheiro, James estacou.

Lily Evans estava deitada no chão do banheiro, de costas para a porta, os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo chão. Ela respirava vagarosamente e tinha os olhos fechados. James, porém, não se deixou enganar: pela expressão tensa em seu rosto, ele tinha certeza de que ela não dormia. As pessoas, nesses tempos de Guerra, só conseguiam relaxar durante o sono, ainda que com ressalvas a respeito disso.

"Lily...", o moreno murmurou, entrando no banheiro e tomando cuidado para não pisar nos cabelos da garota.

Ela abriu os olhos relutantemente e tentou sorrir.

"Olá, James. Você está vivo."

"Espero que sim. Acho que conseguimos perceber quando estamos mortos, não é?"

"Claro. Claro que sim."

James sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas ao lado da ruiva e inclinou-se, beijando sua testa.

"Deite-se, James. Tem lugar suficiente."

Tentando não pensar no quanto aquela situação era estranha, James deitou-se ao lado de Lily, virando o rosto em direção a ela. Embora, pensando bem, um cara com um rosto ofídico, cujo objetivo era matar trouxas simplesmente por eles serem diferentes, era bem mais estranho do que se deitar no chão do banheiro com a sua namorada.

"Eu odeio essa Guerra, James.", Lily declarou, subitamente.

"Eu sei. Todos odiamos, Lily. Um dia vai acabar, eu prometo. Então, nós vamos morar num lindo chalé no campo, cercado de macieiras. Sirius pode levar os filhos dele para brincarem com os nossos, se ele quiser."

A ruiva sorriu, sem esperanças.

"Não prometa o que você não pode cumprir, Potter. Embora eu quisesse que isso fosse verdade. Essa Guerra não leva a nada. Está me deixando completamente louca. Eu temo pela nossa segurança, James."

"Estaremos bem, apesar de tudo, Lily."

"Nós três?", ela perguntou, incerta.

"Bem, sim. Eu espero que Sirius continue bem, também.", respondeu, duvidoso.

"Não estava me referindo a Sirius, James."

O moreno olhou, confuso para a namorada. Lily começou a chorar, embora risse ao mesmo tempo. Pegou a mão de James entre as suas. Ele podia sentir como seus dedos finos e ossudos estavam frios pelo contato com o ladrilho e suas unhas roídas pela tensão que passavam ultimamente. Ela levou a mão de James até seus lábios, beijando-a, e, depois a pousou em sua barriga, e permaneceu segurando-a lá. Seu toque o acalmava, ao mesmo tempo em que o excitava, o deixava com vontade de fazer coisas loucas.

E só então, James foi perceber que Lily Evans era sua. Perfeita e indubitavelmente sua.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
